White Sheets
by Lawliet1330
Summary: Matt finally makes a move... Pretty much random smut... so yeah. Enjoy!


A boy sat there, his maroon hair lightly brushing against his goggled eyes as he pressed the buttons on his PSP. He hit the A button a few times, followed by a complicated combination that the normal eye couldn't follow.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing." another boy said, annoyed at his friend and partner. The second boy's blonde hair moved lightly as he looked at the flashing screen, watching as the small characters fought for a few minutes, truly not seeing how his friend could find enjoyment out of that stupid toy. He licked his chocolate bar instinctively as he remembered that there was still a small amount of it left.

"Beating... Final level..." Matt muttered as he tried to explain, his fingers carefully flying over the small pads of buttons, biting down lightly on his cigarette, the tobacco doing nothing to calm his nerves. The red head had always done this when he was nervous. He would smoke more then normal, and play his games non stop. It normally calmed his rising nerves, but the close proximity to the one that was causing his nervousness just canceled out the effects of his comfort habits. He was about to kill his opponent when he felt Mello's hand lightly brush against his cheek, obviously on accident, but it still made a shiver go up his spine, his fingers pausing on the buttons for a few seconds to long. His character was killed during the three seconds that Matt's focus was deterred. "Fuck..." Matt muttered, that being the sixth time that he had lost to that particular boss.

"Eh, whatever. Now you can actually do something productive, you lazy ass." Mello stated, totally devoid of sympathy for his best friend. "I want you to hack into the main frame of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters. I found some leads that one of the old Kira used to be connected to them." Mello continued as he walked over the decaying floor of their apartment, over to the only bedroom of the house. There were two beds, Mello made sure of at least that much, but it still held the feeling of closeness, no matter how many times the feeling was ignored. Mello managed to call a few remaining members of the mafia, finding a few more leads from his underground followers. Mello hadn't lead them astray, so they stuck to his plans and his plans alone. Mello chuckled at the thought of how those idiots would jump off a cliff if he asked them too, probably assuming that it was a way to fake their deaths. He chuckled as he bit off the remnants of the chocolate that was clasped in his palm.

After the day was nearly over, the sun already past setting, taking the colors of the world along with it, both boys were annoyed. Matt still hadn't beaten that stupid boss, and Mello hadn't gotten as far as he would've hoped in the case.

"Damn it Matt, we need to work faster!" Mello complained, falling onto his bed face first, spread eagle on the cheap mattress and cold sheets. Matt blushed lightly at the thoughts that crossed his otherwise straight mind, still staring at his view of his friend's back side.

"I thought that we made some progress today-"

"Not enough!! At this rate, Near's gonna catch Kira before us!" Mello yelled, jerking himself upright on the bed. He noticed the pink that stained the techie's face. The blonde raised an eyebrow underneath his bangs, the movement barely seen from behind the curtain of honey. "Matt? You alright?" Mello asked his best friend, that person being the only person that he would've even cared about.

"I-I'm fine..." Matt muttered, thinking of how much his closest friend had done for him over the years. Of course Matt had endured being nagged constantly, Mello ruining many of his favorite games with those guns of his, but Mello had also gave Matt something to work for. A friend, and a crush. Matt had accepted long ago his feeling towards the blonde, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with! Matt still had to hold himself back every time Mello took a bite of his chocolate, his soft lips wrapping along the brown food, the skilled tongue massaging the delicacy until it melted into the boy's warm mouth.

"Matt... Ya in there?" Mello questioned his red head, Matt having been staring at him for a few minutes. Matt shook his head to clear it of the thoughts that constantly probed his head for release. The goggled boy looked again at his friend, a new ferocity in his eyes. He was going to do it, and he was going to do it now. Matt normally wouldn't try to take control like he would attempt to now, but his body seemed to act on his own. "M-Matt?" Mello stuttered as his friend gave him a strange look, walking closer to him with a new look of dominance.

"Mello, Mihael, just shut up for once." Matt said, a statement that both of them was sure to be the last thing to escape the normally content boy's lips. The red head pushed his best friend onto the bed, the blonde's back bouncing slightly off the mattress. Matt forcefully pushed his lips down, his blonde not moving from the shock. Matt lifted his head up, blushing at his rashness. He had just gotten enough control of himself to heave his body off his friend's. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Mello. J-Just forget it..." Matt stuttered, about to get up as he felt hands tug fiercely at his striped shirt.

"That took long enough. I thought you would never get it." Mello stated plainly, looking a little annoyed.

"Get it? Get what?" Matt asked himself as he was pulled forward, him now in shock from not being slapped across the face, or punched in the stomach just cuz it's Mello, and he'd have more fun punching someone. He didn't realize that Mello was trying to enter his mouth until his lip started bleeding from being bitten so many times. He opened his mouth as soon as he realized what was going on, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. Matt quickly let his friend take over, flipping their positions.

Mello was sitting between his friend's legs, smirking as the gasp that escaped Matt's lips.

"God, you're so adorable. A lazy-ass, but still adorable." Mello said, smirking even more as he crashed his lips down again. Their tongues tangled in a small war, the blonde's side winning quickly, once again. Mello started to take off his friend's shirt quickly, making sure to trail his slender fingers along Matt's chest as he did so. Afterwards, he took off his own, but much quicker then his soon-to-be-lover's. Mello moved his lips up and down his red head's neck, noticing a small area that seemed to cause Matt to have to hold in a moan. Mello smirked inwardly as he lingered on that spot a moment longer, trailing his tongue in a circle, earning himself a moan of pleasure. He started to unbutton Matt's jeans, hearing a gasp as the buttons unlatched from their cloth holsters.

"M-Mihael..." Mello heard Matt mumble as his head sped to the side, helping Mello readjust their positions on the bed, so that they wouldn't fall off if they went any farther. After the remaining clothes were removed, Mello looked his partner up and down, liking this look much more then the less then revealing vest, jeans, and long sleeved shirt.

"Mail, is this your, um, first time?" Mello asked, deciding that in an intimate time like this that using their real names would leave them better off. Matt blushed even more then he was currently, letting Mello know everything he needed to understand. He put three of his fingers up to Matt's mouth, licking his lips. "Suck on them." Mello ordered, and Matt complied, his lips covering the soft fingers, still sweet from the chocolate they held earlier. Watching the intimate faces Matt made, his eyes closed, getting really into it all, made Mello want to go in right then and there, but he held himself back. He knew that if this was to ever happen again, he needed to go slow the first time. Mello already knew of his bi-sexuality, so this wouldn't be his first time. Mello slowly took his fingers out, instructing Matt to put his legs over Mello's shoulders. After Matt was finished with that, Mello pushed one finger into his friend, said friend gasping in a mixture of expected pain and a slight amount of pleasure. Mello moved his finger around inside his friend, then having a second join. Matt swallowed, pain mixing with pleasure making him salivate. Mello stretched his friend with those two, then the third. Matt was as ready as he would ever be for this, so they both got themselves positioned, Mello licking along his friend's shaft as he entered. Matt held back a scream of surprise as he felt himself being filled, the pain rising as Mello started to move. Mello started to lick up and down Matt's chest as he was pumping into the red-head earning a moan as he hit a bundle of nerves. Mello smirked as he began going gradually faster, aiming at that spot. He earned a few more muffled moans, some his own, as he kept going, holding it all in as long as he could, pumping faster and faster, continuously harder, until they both reached their climaxes, cum splayed over Mello's bare chest, neck, and cheek. Mello collapsed on top of Matt, both of them breathing heavily, Mello not exiting his new lover.

"Mihael?" Matt asked, both still catching their breathes.

"Yeah?" Matt took a deep breath, catching a smile on Mello's face.

"I've been waiting to do that for awhile." he commented, smirking. "It was worth the wait." he finished, kissing his first, and last, lover before he fell asleep, Mello having rolled next to him.

"Stupid boys. They always cause a commotion..." the maid thought as she knocked on the door the next day. "Room ser... vice?" she said, looking around. There was a pile of sticky clothes and sheets, and the rather large lady just shook her head as she began carrying the clothes out, Matt blushing as she looked up at him.

"You two really shouldn't be playing with glue. The sheets are all white now." 


End file.
